


Frame of Reference

by Littleartistan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: C'mon y'all know the boy was a ken doll before now, Connor becoming a horny teenager, M/M, Sex in the archives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littleartistan/pseuds/Littleartistan
Summary: Hank was used to the fact that Connor and him couldn’t do much in bed and honestly he was pretty fine with it. The pair had gotten used to Connor blowing Hank and then Hank giving Connor whatever affection he needed in return. It was how the two lived and loved given the fact one of them was a Ken doll below the waist. Hank did feel guilty, he was given so much and yet couldn’t give it in return. If you told Hank when he woke up that morning that he would be fucking Connor in the DPD archives later that same day, he would have laughed. That was exactly what was happening though.





	1. Chapter 1

Connor walked into the DPD that afternoon, his gait a bit stiffer than normal, and his hips swaying a little subdued. Immediately he went to the restroom, slipping in when the coast was clear. Locking himself in a stall, Connor dropped his pants, his brand new cock bouncing up, excited at the thought of seeing Hank like that. He gingerly reached around and felt what buried deep in his ass, a butt plug, the jewel on the end of it matching the LED ring on his temple. Connor took a deep breathe, the feeling of lust rushing over him. Connor told Hank he had to be away for a few days, getting some things fixed as well as working on a lead for DPD. The truth was, Connor was practicing with his new additions. The first time they were connected, Connor was overcome with hormones, the thoughts and images of what he and Hank had been doing forcing him to stay in bed all day for nearly a week.  
  
“God dammit, now I need a new fucking shirt!”  
  
Connor’s heart leapt into his throat, cock bouncing between his legs. He heard Hank’s yelling coming closer and closer to the bathroom. Connor did his best to breathe and right himself. He slipped out of the stall just before Hank walked in, rushing over to the sink to wash his hands before fixing his hair, acting totally calm. Hank walked in not a second later, coffee running down the front of his jacket. The scowl on his face softened the second he saw Connor mussing with his hair. Walking up beside his boyfriend, Hank ran his fingers through the hair at the back of Connor’s scalp. The sensation sending Connor’s sensors into overdrive.  
  
“I was wondering when I was going to see you again. Seems like it’s been fucking forever since I’ve seen you.”  
  
Connor turned to Hank with the biggest smile on his face, immediately smashing their faces together. Hank stumbled a big back, but caught himself, giving back the same force Connor was. Hank’s eyes opened and widened when Connor pressed up against him. Hank pulled back but Connor followed. Hank pushed Connor away, the other bright red and panting just the slightest bit. Hank looked Connor up and down, down and up slowly before noticing the very prominent bulge in the other’s black slacks.  
  
“Well, that seems new.”  
  
“Yes, well I was told that sometimes to accomplish the task at hand, you need to get some new gear.”  
  
Hank reached out, palming Connor through his pants. Connor bit the palm of his hand, stifling the moan lest the whole precinct hear him. Connor’s eyes flashed wide and he looked towards the door before looking back to Hank. Hank stepped back, hands up before turning to the sink to wash off his jacket. Gavin walked into the bathroom, stopping when he noticed Connor looking worse for wear and Hank cleaning off his jacket.  
  
“Well, look who’s fucking back. Couldn’t even take 5 minutes to make yourself look professional?”  
  
Hank stepped away from the sink, tossing the wet paper towels at Gavin’s chest. They hit dead center. Gavin grabbed them before they hit the floor but decided against throwing them at Hank. Walking to the other side of the restroom, Gavin slammed his shoulder into Connor. Connor straightened himself up before making a move to leave. Hank grabbed him by the arm, dragging him back towards him. Hank’s breath ghosted over the shell of Connor’s ear.  
  
“Meet me in the archives in 1 hour....and I hope you’re just like then when you do.”  
  
Hank grabbed Connor’s crotch, giving it one last squeeze before pushing him towards the door. Hank went back to cleaning his jacket. After a few minutes, Hank walked back out of the restroom and towards his desk. Scanning his eyes around the bullpen, Connor was nowhere to be seen. Hank smiled before walking over to his desk and sitting down. Gavin walked up, propping his foot up on the desk, forcing Hank to look at him.  
  
“I thought the Tin Can lived with you?”  
  
“I thought you went through Android Sensitivity training, hm?”  
  
“Hank Anderson, detective, self-proclaimed android hater, now shacking up and defending Android rights. I’m starting to think they replaced you with one.”  
  
Hank turned his chair back towards his computer. Gavin grabbed the back of the chair and turned it back towards him. He looked Hank in the eye, the other man giving him the most shit eating grin.  
  
“There’s something going on with you and the android.”  
  
“Nothing that would concern you now, would it?”  
  
Gavin pushed back off the desk, stalking back to the other side of the precinct. Hank leaned back in his chair, pulling his phone out. Scrolling through the few messages he had, mostly from other officers, he found the one named “Plastic Partner,” the pet name Connor refuses to let him change. He quickly typed out a short message.  
  
‘You can’t be hiding for an hour, you should be at your desk.’  
  
‘And you shouldn’t be leaving this unfinished.’  
  
Hank actually had to laugh out loud at that. Putting his phone down, he turned back to the computer, pulling up case files. He heard Connor sit down only seconds later. Androids seem to move faster when they’re on a mission. Hank smirked, kicking Connor’s foot under the desk. Connor completely froze in place, staring unmoving at the computer before him. Hank’s foot travelled farther upwards, rubbing against Connor’s shin. The synthetic muscles beneath synthetic skin flexed in response. Connor started typing on his computer then stopped.  
  
“Hank, I am trying to work on something.”  
  
“Well, so am I.”  
  
Connor’s jaw flexed as Hank’s foot crawled up higher. Hank’s smirk grew the more frozen Connor became. Finally pulling his foot away, Hank checked the time. It had only been about 25 minutes since the pair had left the bathroom. Hank still had a sweet 35 minutes to torture Connor a bit more and see what he’d been up to the past week.  
  
“So, Connor...how did those repairs go?”  
  
“Fine, Lieutenant, everything is in working order now.”  
  
“Really, so there weren’t any special upgrades for you this time?”  
  
Connor stiffened.  
  
“No, nothing.”  
  
“Oh cause earlier there was something different about you, but I’ve had a hard time placing it.”  
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
  
Hank leaned back in his seat, groaning as he stretched. Connor looked at him, his LED flashing yellow.  
  
“You know, Sumo’s been missing you terribly.”  
  
“Has he now?”  
  
“Yeah, his bed’s too big for one person, said he misses having someone to cuddle up to.”  
  
Connor smiled, looking over at Hank with a loving look in his eyes.  
  
“Well, I promise to let him know I won’t be leaving his bed for a long time.”  
  
Hank looked over at Connor and smiles back at him, a rare, heartfelt smile. Hank quickly glanced at his computer, another 20 minutes...ah fuck it. Standing up from his desk, Hank stretched.  
  
“Connor, I need your eyes down in archives. You’re faster than me.”  
  
That didn’t fly over Connor’s head. The android jumped up, standing as straight as a board. The android quickly puttered behind Hank, following him down into the depths of the station where they kept paper records that couldn't be digitized.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally alone, Hank and Connor get to put Connor's new additions to the test. The pair bond closer than they had ever done before.

Hank took his sweet time going down the stairs, listening to Connor’s synthesized breathing pick up the closer they go to the bottom. Stopping suddenly, Hank felt Connor walk right into him, not paying attention. Connor stumbled back and caught himself with a quiet moan. Hank, feigning worry, turned around and pressed his hand to Connor’s face.

“Are you alright, Connor? You feel so warm, and I’ve never heard you breathing so hard before.”

“I’m completely alright, Lieutenant. We can continue down to the archives without worry.”

Connor seemed to be two seconds away from picking Hank up and carrying him down the rest of the stairs, but the light caresses Hank was covering his face and neck in glued him in places. The little LED on the side of his head flickered between yellow and blue as Connor tried to stay calm. Hank was so close, but they couldn’t do anything, someone could walk down here any second. Calming his system down, Connor spoke as Hank thumb rubbed dangerously close to his lips

“I believe we should continue down, so that we can find what you need.”

“Easy now, Connor. I just want to make sure you’re okay.”

Hank knew the boy’s weakness, Cyberlife made Connor just about melt when someone gently pressed on the skin just behind his ears. His hands slowly drifted back, pressing a little harder under Connor was nearly on the floor, his eyes hazy and lidded. Hank looked up at the door to the precinct, then pressed his lips gently against Connor’s as the other was about to say something. 

Connor’s hands grabbed the stained labels of Hank’s coat, kissing him like a drowning man gasps for air. Hank stopped rubbing Connor’s neck to grope Connor’s ass, hands flexing around the soft meat. Connor arched into the feeling, kissing Hank harder. Realizing just how much Connor was leaning on him, Hank took the opportunity to wrap Connor’s legs around him, pressing the android’s back up against the wall. Breaking the kiss, Hank continued his assault on Connor’s neck, his other hand sliding around to grab at Connor’s crotch, feeling the heat and weight there.

“H-Hank, we...ha...we should go before someone comes down here.”

There was the deviant coming out, no lieutenant, nothing but pure lust.

“I want them to see you like this, falling apart in my hands.”

Connor’s eyes squeezed shut and fell completely into the feeling, Hank’s hands pressing harder against his cock. Connor squirmed as he tried to relieve the pressure. Hank sucked on his neck obscenely, leaving an extremely dark hickey where neck meets shoulder. Connor’s head banged into the wall as he let out a long, deep moan. Hank pressed on harder before Connor pushed him off.

“S-stop, not here…”

“You seem to be enjoying it.”

Hank leaned back a little, giving Connor space. Connor stood up on shaky legs, looking up at Hank.

“I want this, so badly, but not here.”

Connor, holding onto the railing took a few deep breaths, trying to calm his overreacting system. Hank watched before reaching a hand out to help Connor stand up. Connor took it and squeezed. The pair began the short trek down the rest of the stairs, stopping at the bottom to listen for anyone walking around. Hearing complete silence, the pair all but sprinted to the end of the hallway, Hank using his keycard to swipe into the archival room.

The room is completely silent, just about no one ever needing to come down here. Hank nonetheless quickly walked through the stacks checking for anyone working or also looking for a quickie while Connor locked the door. Connor waited for Hank, but the room was silent. A chill of pleasure slid down Connor’s spine when he realized Hank wanted Connor to look for him. Slowly loosening his tie, Connor walked through some of the stacks. He heard someone move behind him, he ran to the end but saw no one, just Hank’s jacket sticking out of a stack. Slowly walking towards the stack, Connor jumped out, but again nothing. 

Picking up the jacket, Connor could smell the older lieutenant’s musk on the collar. The scent sent his brain spinning, his erection throbbing painfully against his black slacks. Connor kept walking through the stacks, the thrill of the search making it more exciting. Hank quietly walked up behind Connor, grabbing him and quickly bending him over a desk. Connor moan when he felt Hank’s own bulge pressing up against his ass.

“Well, well, well, look who I found.”

“You didn’t make it easy to find you.”

Hank chuckled, leaning over to bite Connor on the shell of his ear. Connor bucked backwards, trying to feel more. Hank quickly flipped Connor over and helped him onto the top of the desk. Connor’s hand went to unbutton his shirt as Hank began unbuckling his slacks.

“I damn well knew that you weren’t on a special case for Cyberlife.”

“I...I had to find a way to not make you worry.”

“Worry? I would have carried you to the damn shop and tested it out myself.”

Hank ripped down the other’s slacks, Connor’s new cock springing up. Hank let out the deepest groan Connor had ever heard the other man let out. Hank held the cock in one hand, rubbing his thumb over it. It looked so real, and even felt realer. Connor’s hips bucked up at the light touches.

“H-Hank, please…”

“This is beautiful. It’s fucking beautiful, Connor.”

Connor covered his face with his hands, his face heating up. This wasn’t the first time Hank had seen Connor blush but for some reason Connor felt so much more embarrassed now. Hank moved his hands, leaning down to kiss him as he undid his own pants. Connor let out a nearly orgasmic moan as he felt Hank’s own cock press against it. Wrapping a hand around the two of them, Hank slowly began pumping. Connor clamped a hand over his mouth before he yelled, but Hank pulled it away.

“I want to hear you.”

Connor let out the lewdest moan ever. His LED flashed between yellow and blue quickly, the pleasure sensors in his system going haywire at the new sensation. This was completely different than what he experienced the first time he did it himself. Hank knew how to do it and do it well. Connor began panting as he felt a knot building up in his stomach.

“Hank...Hank, I’m gonna-”

“Do it.”

With that command, Connor came all over his chest and Hank’s hand. He gulped in air as if he really needed it, and something within him tightened even more. Hank breathed at the sight, leaning back to watch the show. As soon as Connor came back to his senses, Hank chuckled when he felt Connor get immediately hard again.

“Ready already for another round?”

Connor nodded furiously. Hank held onto Connor as he slid to the floor, the android sinking into his lap. Hank’s back was against the wall, Connor on his knees.

“Now, what else have they done to you?”

Connor lead Hank’s hand to his ass, spreading the cheeks to let Hank feel the tight ring of muscle buried between them. Hank whistled as he dragged a finger slowly across it. Connor jumped, the sensors extremely sensitive to the new sensation. Hank gingerly pulled out the jeweled plug and looked at it, his smirk growing wider.

“Well, what a beautiful gift for me then.”

Connor grabbed one of Hank’s hands and sucked 2 fingers into his mouth. The Thirium in his saliva acting like a lube. Connor’s eyes closed, his internal sensors quickly determining everything on Hank’s skin, his natural musk, the salt in his sweat, whiskey remnants, coffee from earlier, and just the littlest bit of gunpowder from his pistol. Some of the saliva spilt out of Connor’s lips as he memorized the smell and taste.

“Fuuuuck Connor, if you want me to fuck you, then stop looking like that.”

Hank pulled his fingers from Connor’s mouth, and instead placed the fingers at his hole. Connor sunk down towards Hank’s fingers, Hank chuckling at the eagerness. He slipped one in, the synthetic skin giving way easily to the intrusion. Connor gently let his head sink back, taking in the feeling. There was a slight burn that quickly gave way to pleasure when Hank gingerly places his lips against Connor’s Adam’s Apple. 

The pair set a slow pace, letting Connor adjust as Hank added a second and third finger, stretching the skin. Connor looked down at Hank, leaning in to kiss the man who helped him find who he was. Hank slipped his fingers out, Connor sighing in disappointment but cut it off short when he felt the head of Hank’s length press into him instead. Connor spat into his hand, rubbing the Thirium spit on Hank. Holding the cock in place, Connor moan pleasurably as he sank down.

“Take it slow, you don’t want to hurt yourself.”

“Don’t worry, it’d take a lot more than this to hurt me.”

Hank laughed at that, running his clean hand through Connor’s hair.

“I’ll have to take you up on that some time.”

Connor began riding Hank, letting the two of them feel as if they were somewhere that wasn’t the Detroit Police Station. Connor’s own hands found either side of Hank’s face, leaning in to kiss him. Their tongues clashed as Connor began picking up speed. A pair of hands found Connor’s waist, squeezing the flesh enough to leave bruises. Connor moaned into Hank’s mouth when he felt Hank’s cock pulse inside of him suddenly.

“Do that again.”

“Ha, Connor, I can’t just control what it does.”

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.”

Connor picked up more speed, slapping himself down farther to try and get more of Hank. Hank’s hand squeezed tighter.

“Fuck, Hank. Fuck I love you!”

The words struck Hank like a truck, rushing over him. He looked at Connor, flushed from tip to toe. Hair completely ruffled and clothing askew. It was the most beautiful sight Hank had ever seen. It burned into his mind, along with the words Connor said. Suddenly the burn in his stomach doubled, then tripled. Hank kissed Connor with everything he could, his hands holding the other down as far as he could go as he came. Connor threaded his hands through Hank’s hair as he felt himself fill up with warmth, from Hank’s response and Hank’s cum. The two pulled away to breathe as Hank began to pull out from Connor.

Connor hugged Hank, his eyes watering from both the emotions raging through him, and the serious fuck. Hank hugged him back. The two sat there for a moment, letting Hank catch his breath. Connor tried to talk, but suddenly got an alert, his throat was slightly damaged from all of the yelling so his voice module was shut off to prevent further damage. Hank looked at Connor attempting to speak and started laughing.

“Did I seriously fuck the voice out of you? Goddamn, I’ve still got it.”

Connor rolled his eyes as he began standing up, the muscles in his legs throbbing as he got up. Hank sat there for a moment as he watched Connor grab a box of tissues to clean himself off. Hank stole a few to clean himself off but caught Connor silently laughing at him.

“What? What’s so funny?”

Connor shook his head as he helped Hank up, the pair finishing cleaning up before gathering up their coats. Connor kept laughing to himself as he scanned Hank in his mind palace, the man glowing bright blue from the traces of Thirium left all over him. Hank stretched his back before walking back over to Connor. Connor blushed, angry at himself for feeling like a innocent virgin. Hank sighed and pulled Connor in for a hug, nuzzling his face right by his ear.

“I love you, too.”

Connor put the biggest grin on his face as he hugged Hank back. The two began the walk back up to the precinct. Hank squeezed Connor on the ass, causing him to jump just as they entered the bullpen. Some of the other officers turned, but Connor quickly attempted not to limp back to his seat. Hank took his sweet time, watching Connor as he sat down and the pain registered in his face. He switched back to a neutral expression when Hank got closer. Fowler walked out of his office just as Hank logged himself back in.

“Connor, I need you in 10 minutes. Some of the other chiefs want a discussion with you about working with the revolutionists and the Android Rights Commission.”

Connor’s head snapped over to Hank who was biting his lip and shaking. Hank honestly thought this day couldn’t get any better, and somehow it still managed to. Connor’s eyes widened, as Hank shrugged.

“I swear I didn’t do any of this, but damn if it doesn’t make me love you more.”


End file.
